Jolies petites histoires
by Lili76
Summary: Drabbles sur les thèmes Saint-Valentin, Jalousie, Ficelle, Mille et une nuits, Retrouvailles. Basé sur le concours de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.
1. Saint Valentin

Adrien était maussade. C'était la Saint Valentin et comme tous les ans, il allait être inondé de courrier et de cadeaux. Mais toutes ces filles ne le connaissaient pas et n'essayaient même pas de savoir qui se cachait sous le nom célèbre.

Pour elles, il n'était qu'un visage placardé sur les affiches dans Paris. Même Chloé, qu'il considérait comme une amie, ne cherchait pas à savoir qui il était, ce qu'il aimait.

Parfois il avait envie de tout plaquer, de se rebeller. De hurler. Puis il pensait à son père, le si sévère Gabriel Agreste, son seul parent restant. Alors, il enfermait sa rage et redevenait le parfait fils.

Il sortit de sa poche le porte-bonheur que Marinette lui avait donné et sourit. Douce Marinette. Elle était différente elle. Même si elle semblait intimidée face à lui, elle se montrait une vraie amie. Elle était la seule à savoir qu'il adorait la quiche, et qu'il avait un faible pour les douceurs sucrées. Et à la moindre occasion, elle lui en apportait.

D'ailleurs, il était certain qu'en ce jour de Saint Valentin, elle allait lui en rapporter, en lui disant que ça lui faisait plaisir. Dommage qu'elle soit si timide !


	2. Jalousie

Marinette savait que sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Adrien lui avait accordé son amitié, rien de plus. C'était son cœur à elle qui battait désespérément pour le beau blond…

Pourtant, un sentiment de jalousie brûlant lui tordait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'une fille s'approchait d'Adrien. Et c'était pire quand Chloé Bourgeois s'approchait de lui… Elle savait bien que Adrien ne l'aimait pas mais… Mais Chloé était sûre d'elle. Malgré son tempérament de peste, elle était sûre d'elle. Elle n'hésitait pas à se jeter sur le jeune homme et n'avait pas le moindre souci à lui parler.

Face à elle, Marinette bégayait lamentablement, et se ridiculisait en permanence. Pire encore, elle était encore plus maladroite, finissant par terre une fois sur deux.

Adrien était adorable bien sûr. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, l'aidait à se redresser. Quand elle bégayait, il la rassurait et ne se moquait pas. Adrien était parfait.

Le problème… Le problème c'était qu'il était parfait avec tout le monde. Et qu'il était trop gentil pour repousser les filles qui le suivaient. Un instant, sa jalousie lui souffla une solution… Peut être que Ladybug pourrait faire quelque chose pour toutes ces filles trop collantes…


	3. Ficelle

Marinette paressait sur son balcon, jouant négligemment avec un morceau de ficelle. Elle venait de bricoler un petit pêle-mêle pour l'anniversaire l'Alya, et elle prenait une pause bien méritée en s'offrant un bain de soleil.

Elle sursauta et lâcha la ficelle en entendant un bruit et quelques secondes plus tard, Chat Noir était sur son balcon, avec son insupportable sourire. Insupportable mais séduisant.

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit son assiette de macarons. Chat Noir s'approcha d'elle, ronronnant presque en la regardant comme si elle était une déesse. La jeune fille rougit, mal à l'aise.

Chat Noir était… adorable. Insupportablement adorable.

Alors qu'il dégustait sa sucrerie, Marinette recommença à jouer avec son morceau de ficelle. Une main gantée de noir passa rapidement dans son champ de vision et elle sursauta, surprise.

En levant la tête, elle se rendit compte que le matou la fixait, les yeux totalement dilatés, comme hypnotisé par le morceau de ficelle qui se balançait au bout de ses doigts.

Pour s'assurer que son intuition était juste, elle agita la ficelle sans quitter son partenaire des yeux. Aussitôt, ses yeux suivirent le mouvement, et sa main partit en avant, comme un réflexe qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Ravie de découvrir ça, Marinette éclata de rire.


	4. Mille et une nuits

Ladybug atterrit souplement sur un toit et consulta le morceau de post-it qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'écriture lui était vaguement familière mais elle n'y prit pas garde.

Chat Noir lui avait passé le morceau de papier avec un sourire, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était intriguée. Une adresse, une date et une heure. C'était un rendez-vous.

En temps normal, elle aurait ignoré le papier, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas trop se rapprocher de son partenaire. Ils ne devaient pas trop se rapprocher pour garder leurs identités secrètes.

Mais le matin même, Chat Noir lui avait sauvé la vie et elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise. Elle se trouvait dans un décor des Mille et une nuits. Des fleurs, des voiles et des bougies un peu partout créaient une atmosphère féerique.

En voyant Chat Noir au milieu de tout ça, les oreilles basses, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Il avait l'air du chat qui a fait une sottise, comme s'il devinait que son décor était de trop.  
Pourtant, Ladybug n'avait aucune intention de le lui reprocher. C'était magnifique. Et elle laissa son impulsivité agir en lui sautant au cou pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, en riant de sa rougeur subite.


	5. Retrouvailles

Marinette trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait passé toute la journée sur les nerfs, à surveiller la pendule. Elle n'en pouvait plus après deux semaines d'absence.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Chat Noir était arrivé sur son balcon, dans un sale état. Déprimé. Au bord des larmes. Son premier réflexe avait été de paniquer, croyant qu'il l'avait démasqué. Puis, elle avait noté son état et l'avait consolé. Après avoir hésité un bref instant, elle l'avait enlacé et il s'était niché dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas osé le déloger et elle l'avait gardé contre elle toute la nuit, sur son balcon. Elle n'avait pas eu froid, la chaleur de Chat Noir lui suffisait. Il s'était endormi tout contre elle, et quand il avait ouvert les yeux, à l'aube, il avait rougi. Elle l'avait retenu le temps de lui offrir des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner et lui avait arraché la promesse qu'il reviendrait.

Et là, il était parti en vacances, pour quinze jours. Et sa présence lui manquait terriblement. Elle avait hâte de leurs retrouvailles. Chat Noir était devenu indispensable à sa vie, et elle ne cherchait même plus à se justifier. Son sourire retrouvé était tout ce dont elle avait besoin…


End file.
